Presently, a typical damage detection apparatus for materials and mechanical structures primarily comprises a vortex damage detector, X-ray damage detector, magnetic crack detector, acoustic emission structure damage monitoring device, stress-strain meter and so on. Some of such devices only can be used after a damage occurs, and usually need to be install to the materials to be detected or the disassembled parts of the mechanical structure and they are hard to be used for long process monitoring; some of such devices although can be used for process monitoring, they are easily impacted by environmental signals and have a lower reliability, also, they are hard to be used to monitor the damage degree for an internal sealed structure or a complex structure.